Computer-based information handling systems are often utilized as gaming machines on which arcade style, adventure, sporting, or the like games are played. Present computer-based information handling systems have evolved both in the hardware and in the architecture of the operating system and software running on the hardware. This being the case, no single standard has been promulgated for the installation, storage, and running of games on the computer-based information handling systems. As a result, some games may be optimized for various versions of operating systems more so than others, causing the files that start and launch the games to be located in a random placement of directories, drives, and media. Further, newer operating system versions tend to include a registry in which games that are compatible with the registry are listed for easy identification. However, since the newer versions of operating systems are typically designed to run programs designed for older versions of the operating system (in order to maintain backwards compatibility), many new games are written specifically for the older operating system versions instead of newer versions. This is further reinforced by the intention of the game creator to create games that will run on the highest number of computer-based information handling systems, including those that are only running earlier versions of the operating system. As a result, games written for the older version of the operating system do not appear in the games registry file.
Most garners utilizing a computer-based information handling system do not want to waste precious gaming time searching for the location and directory of every game. Game files are usually installed in specific directories created during the process of installing the game on the computer-based information handling system. Typically, the names of the directory are obscure and difficult to remember since the directories are named after the software company that publishes or distributes the game rather than the name of the game itself. Thus, it is difficult for garners to readily locate all of the games installed on their computer-based information handling systems. The tediousness of the search for installed games increases with the increasing number of games installed, the increasing size of hard disk drives and other storage media, and the increased number of differing versions in a series of operating systems.